


【Neil / The Protagonist】Safe House

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「你的服裝品味改變不少。」Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 14





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Safe House

「你的服裝品味改變不少。」尼爾的聲音透過耳機傳來，被電路轉化過的聲音聽起來有些機械。

「多虧某人的功勞。」他誠實地回應尼爾的調侃，沒有否認。

金髮青年聽著來自未來的訊息，靠在那張不怎麼舒適的床板，為對方的回應勾起嘴角。

「知道嗎，要忍住不對你下手真的很難。」青年調整自己的姿勢，手臂枕在頸邊側身躺著，被單磨擦的聲音讓音頻多了幾個雜訊，「你年輕時的模樣實在太讓人心動了。」

尼爾的呼吸彷彿在身旁，輕柔地挑撥他的悸動。

「真遺憾。」他聲線低沉，語帶笑意。「你錯過我最好的時刻。」

「不。」尼爾哼了聲不表示贊同，「與我相遇的你每一刻都是最好的。」

「你這是在稱讚自己嗎。」男人對尼爾的厚臉皮失笑。他想起他們看過的無數電影，浮現出那些你使我成為更好的人的橋段。

「你得承認我確實讓你變得更好。」年輕人知道對方在想什麼，他自賣自誇，毫不掩藏自己的得意。

「那還真是感謝。」話語從另一端回傳到尼爾耳邊，青年幾乎能想像對方垂下眼不以為然的神情。

他們的談話安靜下來，尼爾知道對方還在聽著，沉默緩慢了時間的流逝。尼爾伸手撫摸手邊黑色的小型匣式撥放器。

「如果你在這我就能吻你了。」他說，手指點在播放鍵上頭來回摩挲，沒聽見男人及時的答覆。

在尼爾以為對方不會回應時，聲音徐徐響起：「你知道我們其實並不是在同時對話吧。」

愛人的聲音讓他們情緒纏綿，青年能感受到對方和他有一樣的心情，只是口是心非地遮掩。

「我想念你。」尼爾細語。

「我也是。」

他們在有限的時間裡相愛。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 尼爾在過去錄音給未來，  
> 再讓未來的主角將訊息傳回尼爾的錄音機，  
> 所以其實尼爾是在自言自語。  
> 但透過時間，他們用這種方式談戀愛。
> 
> 主角的想念包含了各種意思。
> 
> -
> 
> BGM：Hollow Coves - Adrift
> 
> Tangled up in emotion,   
> swaying back and forth
> 
> Can you pull me in?  
> Back to shore again


End file.
